


never grow up [l.s oneshot] [abo]

by lwtheslover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Louis, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Brasil - Freeform, Fetus Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Has Long Hair, Harry Long hair, Harry Omega, Harry posta fotos seminuas no instagram, Harry é um ômega, Innocent Louis, Louis alfa, Louis e Harry são primos, Louis in Glasses, Louis usa óculos, Ltops, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Portuguese, Português, Sassy Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, alfa beta omega, cio, hbottom, heat - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtheslover/pseuds/lwtheslover
Summary: Louis não devia se masturbar tanto vendo as fotos do Instagram de seu primo, Harry.Ou aquela em que Louis e Harry são primos de consideração que foram criados juntos, mas separados quando Louis tinha cinco anos e Harry oito.Louis é um alfa que não se parece nem um pouco com um - ele usa óculos, é pequeno, tem voz fina e é um babaca - e Harry é seu primo ômega gostoso que posta fotos seminuas no Instagram.Ou ainda aquela em que Louis está indo passar alguns dias na casa de seu primo ômega, Harry, que ele não vê desde que tinha cinco anos, apenas por fotos que o cacheado posta em seu Instagram.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ORIGINALMENTE POSTADA NO WATTPAD. LINK: https://www.wattpad.com/story/190826037-never-grow-up-l-s-oneshot-abo ]
> 
> LINK DO TRAILER (+18): http://abre.ai/trailerone
> 
> Meu twitter é @lwtheslover

TRAILER: http://abre.ai/trailerone 

_Ok, isso não pode estar acontecendo._

Louis encostou o rosto na janela do carro e suspirou mais uma vez.

_Não, não, não._

Ele ajeitou seus óculos, passou a mão nos cabelos pela quinquagésima nona vez e desamassou a blusa listrada que usava pela centésima quinta vez.

_Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete_

_Eu vou morrer._

O carro fez uma curva e Louis viu a placa logo acima: "Holmes Chapel 2 milhas".

Ele respirou fundo e entrelaçou os dedos de ambas as mãos para segurar a tremedeira que insistia em continuar.

_Que grande alfa você é, hein, Louis? Seu enorme pedaço de bosta._

\- Hey, tampinha, o que há? - Louis ouviu uma voz feminina o chamar.

Ele olhou para Lottie, que estava sentada ao seu lado no banco de trás do carro e que tinha a cabeça de uma menina apoiada em seu ombro. As mãos das garotas estavam entrelaçadas e a outra dormia.

Louis se lembrava de quando Lottie se assumiu e o imenso furdunço que isso causou.

Não, não por ela estar com outra mulher. Mas por ela ser alfa e estar namorando uma alfa também.

Jade Thirlwall e Lottie sempre foram grandes amigas e ninguém desconfiava que ambas mantinham um amor secreto.

_Um amor secreto._

O furdunço veio por causa do namorado de sua mãe, Mark, que estavam namorando ia fazer dois meses. Ele disse:

" _Eu não vou ficar no mesmo ambiente que uma traidora da própria espécie. Isso é nojento._ "

Foi quando Jay o mandou embora sem nem hesitar, jogou todas as roupas dele - pois ele estava de mudança para a casa dos Tomlinson - na rua e o trancou do lado de fora.

Louis riu muito naquele dia.

Lottie, Louis e Daisy eram alfas. Apenas Phoebe era ômega.

Ninguém entendia o porquê disso ter acontecido. Gêmeas com classificações diferentes.

\- Nada, só... fome.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que essa tremedeira toda, essas pernas balançando, essas mãos inquietas, é por causa de fome? - Ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Se bem que faz sentido, pois estamos nesse carro vai fazer oitenta e quatro anos e _não paramos para comer_. - ela disse a última sentença de maneira alta, para que Jay, que dirigia, ouvisse.

Jay era uma alfa, a propósito. A mais forte que Louis conhecia.

\- Lottie, querida, sem drama - ela disse pausadamente. Phoebe estava no banco do passageiro com um headfone enquanto teclava algo no celular. Daisy dormia ao lado de Jade.

\- Drama? Seu filho está tremendo que nem vara verde por desidratação e desnutrição e você diz que isso é drama?

Jay suspirou.

\- A gente saiu de casa não vai fazer nem uma hora.

Lottie cruzou os braços.

\- E daí, estamos em fase de crescimento. Eu estou em fase de crescimento.

\- Querida, você tem vinte e três anos.

Lottie bufou.

Louis riu, mas quando o silêncio se instalou de novo, ele se pegou nervoso, mais uma vez.

Nem ele entendia o motivo desse nervosismo todo.

Eles estavam indo para Holmes Chapel visitar a família de seu primo distante, Harry.

_Ah, Harry._

Eles não eram bem primos, mas Jay e Anne eram primas de consideração, logo as irmãs de Louis e Louis se viam na obrigação de se considerarem primos de Harry e Gemma Styles, ambos ômegas.

Quando pequenos, Harry e Louis eram inseparáveis. Isso foi antes de Jay conseguir um emprego em Londres (ela era médica) e ter que ir morar lá.

Louis tinha cinco anos e Harry oito.

Quando lembrava de Harry, Louis só via um borrão e lágrimas. Muitas lágrimas do dia em que teve que partir. Ele tinha apenas cinco anos e uma cicatriz enorme no coração para carregar.

Louis as vezes pesquisava o nome dele no Facebook ou no Instagram para dar uma "stalkeada" básica.

Foi numa dessas stalkeadas que Louis descobriu algo sensacional: a masturbação.

Foi a alguns anos atrás, ele pesquisou o nome de Harry no Instagram e seu coração quase saiu para fora do peito ao se deparar com uma foto onde Harry estava nu da cintura para baixo, apenas de blusa, de costas e com os cabelos longos e cacheados - _que cabelos_ \- caindo como cascatas sobre suas omoplatas. A legenda marcava alguém que tinha tirado a foto, o que não importava nem um pouco para Louis.

Ele nunca tinha se masturbado, mas sabia o que era e como fazer.

Quando terminou, se sentiu culpado, o que durou apenas cinco minutos, pois logo ele estava se masturbando novamente, novamente e novamente.

Foi numa dessas "stalkeadas" que Louis teve seu primeiro início de ataque cardíaco também, quando ele curtiu sem querer a maldita foto.

Ele usou todo o seu vocabulário de palavrões nesse dia e ficou na cama por um dia inteiro, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro e o celular jogado no canto do quarto, como se isso pudesse apagar sua imensa burrada.

É claro que ele tirou a curtida, mas com o que ele não contava era com um " _oiie_ " nos seus directs logo após.

Um oi. Do Harry.

Uma pessoa normal responderia a mensagem, mas Louis deletou sua conta do Instagram (que tinha só uma foto: dele com a Lottie), do Facebook, do Twitter (ele nem usava) e até mesmo a conta do YouTube (?).

Após isso ele ficou na cama por mais dois dias.

_Por que ele me mandaria um "oi"? Com certeza ele queria me zoar._

Harry era lindo, suas fotos eram cheias de comentários e curtidas.

Para Louis, ele com certeza era uma daquelas pessoas que basta apenas estralar os dedos que aparecem quarenta alfas o querendo.

Ele nunca olharia para um babaca desleixado, nerd, pequeno, magro e feio como Louis.

Harry era o tipo de garoto que ficava com alfas grandes, musculosos, que não usavam óculos (com certeza não), que esbanjavam beleza e que tinham voz grossa (isso definitivamente). A voz de Louis era fina, baixa e ele era muito tímido. Ele deveria ser ômega, ele tinha tudo para ser um ômega, as amigas da sua mãe, todas, comentavam isso. Quando ele se apresentou como um alfa aos quatorze anos, todos ficaram chocados.

Ele pensou que a falta de desenvolvimento do seu corpo e sua voz talvez fosse por causa da idade, mas ele já estava com dezessete anos e não havia sinal algum de mudanças. Que ótimo.

E agora ele estava indo para a casa de seu primo gato, que, provavelmente, anda despreocupado sem blusa pela casa ou até mesmo apenas de cueca, sem nada com o que se preocupar pois seu corpo é perfeito. Ótimo.

Não tinha como ficar pior, a não ser se você contasse com a piscina da casa de Harry e o fato de Jay ter obrigado Louis a levar roupa de banho. Segundo ela, não tinha esse negócio de "baixa autoestima" quando se tratava da família.

Ele encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro e suspirou, mais uma vez.

-x-

Louis queria ter tomado um calmante. Droga, como ele queria. Um Diazepam não faria mal algum.

Quando eles chegaram na casa enorme de dois andares, Louis quis que o banco do carro automaticamente criasse vida e o sugasse para um universo paralelo.

Anne esperava ao lado de fora com Gemma, que digitava algo no celular, seus dedos se movimentando na velocidade da luz como se ela só estivesse passando os dedos no teclado e digitando um monte de letras aleatórias.

Jay desceu e correu até Anne para um abraço, enquanto Lottie fazia sua melhor encenação de um desmaio após Jay ter se negado a parar em uma lanchonete para, segundo ela, alimentar a " _fera em mim_ ".

Jade tinha a cara amassada e coçava os olhos enquanto Daisy ainda dormia.

E Louis tentava não surtar.

Não, ele não estava procurando Harry. Óbvio que não, ele só estava avaliando o perímetro da belíssima casa de Anne.

Foi então que ele ouviu o barulho de água e concluiu que Harry estava na piscina, ou talvez fosse algum novo namorado de Anne. Ele só sabia que ia evitar a piscina por enquanto.

\- Vem Louis, querido, cumprimentar a Anne. Lottie? Pare de fingir, eu sei que você não está morta - Jay chamou, batendo na janela do carro. Lottie continuou encenando o desmaio.

Louis pegou seu moletom da Adidas e o vestiu antes de sair, não importava se estava fazendo quarenta graus célsius. Ele se encolheu dentro da peça e foi até Anne, que o recebeu com um beijo e um abraço apertado.

\- Como vai, meu anjo? Quanto tempo. Tá tão lindo, como você cresceu.

Ela estava mentindo, claro que ela estava.

\- Obrigado tia Anne, é muito bom te ver. - E tinha isso: todos chamavam Anne de tia, ordens de Jay.

\- Harry deve estar na piscina, ou provavelmente no quarto estudando. Ele está em semana de provas na faculdade.

Louis assentiu, vendo o imenso sorriso de Anne. Uma mãe orgulhosa de seu filho que está na faculdade.

Ela e Jay começaram a conversar. Louis descobriu que Harry estava fazendo ciências biológicas pois gostava de flores e da área de botânica.

Louis não sabia ao certo o que ele queria, ele gostava de tudo e de nada ao mesmo tempo. Essa indecisão não o deixava dormir à noite as vezes.

Ele logo foi deixado de lado e, alguns minutos, sentiu uma mão o empurrar em direção a porta de entrada. Lottie.

\- Uai, não tava morta? - Louis brincou.

\- Calado, tampinha - ela bufou e carimbou o dedo na lente dos óculos de Louis, manchando-a. Louis odiava quando ela fazia aquilo.

\- Puta merda - Louis xingou, tomando cuidado para nem Jay nem Anne ouvi-lo.

Ele tirou os óculos e limpou na blusa, seguindo Lottie, que entrava com Jade ao seu lado.

A entrada desembocava em um hall com três portas, uma dava para a sala de estar, a outra para um corredor com alguns quartos e o banheiro e a que seguia reto dava para a cozinha e para os fundos, onde tinha uma varanda e a piscina. Ah, e tinha a escada também.

Lottie seguiu direto para a cozinha e Louis a seguiu.

Foi quando Louis teve o segundo início de um ataque cardíaco em sua vida.

Ele pôde sentir todos os planetas do sistema solar se alinharem e a terra dar uma cambalhota junto com todos os órgãos do seu corpo.

Pois ali na bancada da cozinha, de costas para a entrada, estava ninguém menos que Harry Styles usando uma porcaria de um shorts de banho amarelo que estava _um tanto abaixado_ em relação à cintura, provavelmente pela força com que ele saiu da água.

 _Molhado_.

Sim, claro, ele estava _molhado_.

Gotículas de água escorriam por todo o seu corpo, se perdendo na barra de seu shorts. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas e de suas coxas - _inferno de coxas_ \- escorriam mais gotículas de água.

Louis sentiu as mãos tremerem no bolso do moletom e ele deu vários passos para trás, se arrependendo de ter entrado na cozinha, antes de esbarrar em alguém.

\- Harry, o que eu disse sobre entrar molhado em c... Ai querido, tudo bem? - Anne segurou Louis pelos ombros, conferindo se ele não tinha se machucado.

_É claro que não tá tudo bem._

Harry pegou um elástico de cabelo e amarrou os cachos úmidos em um coque totalmente desengonçado com alguns fios pra fora.

E Louis soube que morreria assim que Harry se virou e encarou todos na cozinha.

\- Ora, que surpresa maravilhosa - um sorriso enorme se plantou nos lábios de Harry, que segurava um cacho de uvas. Suas covinhas eram como dois buracos negros para o paraíso e o seu sorriso parecia brilhar.

Não parecia falsidade, não parecia gentileza forçada.

Harry era intenso e sincero. Harry era gentil. _Harry_ _era maravilhoso_.

Quando ele se virou por completo, Louis viu todas as tatuagens de seu tronco e logo após se pegou corando por estar encarando.

\- Harry, querido, como vai - Jay tomou a frente e deu um abraço em Harry, que largou as uvas e retribuiu o abraço. Jay não parecia se importar se ele estava molhado ou não.

\- Tudo ótimo, tia Jay, não me recordava de que a senhora era tão bela assim.

Jay corou.

\- Pare, assim você me deixa sem jeito.

Harry deu mais um sorriso maravilhoso e foi cumprimentar Lottie e Jade.

Louis estava dando pequenos passos para trás agora que a mãe de Harry já tinha saído de trás dele, mas isso não evitou que Harry o encarasse.

O olhar do mais velho parecia ter transformado todos os ossos de Louis em pó ou ter drenado todo o líquido de suas articulações sinoviais, pois ele sentia que ia cair.

Ele confirmou que ia quando Harry chegou perto dele, abrindo os braços e com aquele maldito sorriso encantador nos lábios.

\- Hey primo, como vai?

Então ele depositou um beijo na bochecha de Louis e o abraçou.

As borboletas da barriga de Louis pareciam estar com borboletas em seus próprios estômagos. _Ele ia cair_.

Então ele abriu os braços e abraçou Harry também, segurando-se nele para não cair.

As conversas ao seu redor pareciam palavras desconexas. Cadeiras, cozinha, escola, Lottie, farmácia, melancia, bicicletas, elevadores.

Então Louis sentiu um cheiro adocicado emanando de Harry e sentiu as borboletas que estavam no estômago das borboletas criarem borboletas também em seus estômagos.

Aquele cheiro causou um choque na sua virilha e um arrepio em seu ventre. Ele corou.

Harry o soltou e seu sorriso parecia ter diminuído um pouco.

\- Você não mudou nada, não é? - Harry comentou, parecendo querer disfarçar algo.

Louis olhava para um ponto fixo no chão, evitando de mostrar sua cara absurdamente corada para Harry.

O que ele não sabia era que Harry também estava corando.

\- Alô? Você me ouviu? - Harry deu uma puxada na orelha de Louis, que levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

\- É... sim...

\- Parece que ainda tem cinco anos - ele riu.

Louis franziu as sobrancelhas e o empurrou levemente pelo ombro.

\- Ei, vai se catar. E você parece que tá com cinquenta e seis anos, olha esses cabelos brancos.

Harry não segurou uma gargalhada e envolveu Louis novamente em um abraço, o que pegou o mais novo de surpresa _novamente_.

Foi então que aquele cheiro adocicado voltou e fez borboletas criarem borboletas nas borboletas que estavam no estômago das borboletas do estômago de Louis.

E Harry se afastou novamente, um pouquinho mais brusco que antes, e encarou Louis. Ele parecia corado.

Louis não entendeu nada, só pôde ver Harry sair em direção ao hall com uma feição constrangida.

Seu moletom estava molhado, mas ele não ligava. Não ia tirar.

\- Louis, querido, venha cá. Nos conte como anda a escola - ele ouviu a voz de tia Anne o chamando e seguiu para a cozinha, no mesmo tempo que ouviu o som de um objeto cair no chão no andar de cima.

-x-

_Caros marcianos,_

_Eu, Louis Tomlinson, residente de Londres, que estou passando um tempo na casa de minha tia postiça, cujo filho é gostoso pra caralho, absurdamente quente e que... oh, meu Deus, ele não está mais com o short amarelo. Ele está vestindo uma... sunga? Ok, é uma espécie de sunga e short, que tem muitas flores estampadas..._

_Ah sim, ok, voltando. Caros marcianos, eu, Louis Tomlinson, residente... blá, blá, vocês já sabem. Eu vim POR FAVOR pedir para que vocês me abduzam nesse exato momento, podem fazer o que quiser comigo. Podem me matar, sugar minha alma e..._

_Ai meu Deus, ele tá me olhando, PUTA MERDA, me salvem._

Louis se encolheu e submergiu mais ainda na água da piscina.

Aqui estava ele, com um calção de banho - _apenas_ \- e na piscina.

É claro que Jay não ouviu absolutamente nenhuma desculpa que Louis deu para ele não entrar na piscina. Ele tentou de tudo: falou que estava gripado (essa é clássica), falou que estava com alergia a água, que estava com frio (mesmo no calor de quarenta graus), que era uma sereia e que não podia tocar em água se não se transformaria, que espalharia uma doença tóxica pela água que mataria Holmes Chapel inteira assim que a água viajasse pela encanação... ele até tinha dito que estava menstruado.

Jay não tinha forçado Louis a colocar roupa de banho e ir, mas ele não queria deixar sua mãe chateada. É claro que Jay nunca forçaria Louis a fazer algo que ele não quisesse.

E aqui estava ele, se escondendo atrás da parede da piscina quando viu Harry entrar com um short-sunga apertado, que delineava e marcava todas suas curvas, como se elas tivessem sido esculpidas pelo próprio Michelangelo.

_Caros marcianos,_

_Isso é um pedido de socorro._

Assim que Harry olhou para Louis, com aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam ser fogo vivo (Louis tinha que parar de ler tanto Game of Thrones), pois queimavam cada centímetro da pele do mais novo, ele se encolheu e tentou submergir na água.

É claro que Harry, como um lindo primo exemplar e legal que era, foi até Louis e se sentou na borda da piscina ao seu lado.

_Marcianos, agora._

\- Hey - Harry cumprimentou.

\- Oi - Louis encarou a água e desejou que ela escurecesse para esconder seu corpo minúsculo e idiota.

\- Faz muito tempo, não é?

Louis acenou com a cabeça, olhando para baixo.

\- Pode ser idiota, mas eu me lembro de quando éramos crianças. Digo, lembro de algumas coisas só, não tenho memória fotográfica afinal. - Harry sorriu, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo muito bom. - Lembro quando brincávamos de power rangers, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse assistido, eu só queria ser o azul.

Louis sorriu de lado.

\- O vermelho era o melhor.

\- Mas você sempre perdia nas lutas - Harry riu.

\- Eu era mais novo que você. Eu tinha cinco e você oito.

\- Mas você sabia mais das estratégias.

Louis riu e voltou a se encolher logo após.

\- Um pouco estranho, não é? - Harry continuou. - Tudo tão distante...

\- É.

\- É como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo de novo.

\- Talvez estejamos - Louis deu um sorriso de canto.

Uma pausa.

\- Queria nunca ter crescido - Louis disse, olhando para os azulejos verde-água da piscina.

\- Nem eu.

E o silêncio se instalou, até que Harry pulou na piscina e deu um daqueles mergulhos tipo sereia, batendo os pés logo após e molhando Louis todo.

E é claro que Louis não ia deixar tão fácil assim, jogando água em Harry assim que ele emergiu do mergulho.

O que ele não contava era com a lufada de ar que Harry ia sugar, o que acabou com o cacheado engasgado com a água que Louis tinha espirrado nele.

\- Merda, desculpa - ele foi para perto de Harry, que tossia que nem um louco. Ele não sabia o que fazer, então começou a bater nas costas de Harry. - Tudo bem?

Harry tossiu mais um pouco e riu.

\- Claro que tá, não foi nada - ele tossiu mais um pouco, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

Parecia bem erótico para falar a verdade.

\- Acho que chega de piscina.

\- Pois é - Harry sorriu de canto e saiu da piscina, esticando a mão para ajudar Louis.

O menor hesitou, mas segurou a mão de Harry e subiu para a borda da piscina.

Harry o olhou e sorriu.

\- Vamos.

E se Louis ficou olhando para a bunda de Harry naquele maldito short, ninguém precisava saber.

-x-

Ele não estava contando com os gemidos.

Quando ele aceitou em deixar o quarto de hóspedes todo para suas irmãs e sua mãe e aceitou dormir no quarto de Harry, ele _não_ _contava_ com os _gemidos_.

Foi depois do jantar. Eles estavam discutindo sobre os quartos.

O quarto de Anne e de hóspedes ficavam no térreo. O de Gemma, assim como o de Harry, ficavam no segundo andar, mas eram bem longes um do outro.

Anne tinha pedido para Harry forrar um colchão em seu quarto para que Louis pudesse dormir.

Ele não contava que a feição de Harry se fecharia tão bruscamente.

Foi então que ele começou a se sentir mal.

Harry não queria que ele dormisse com ele.

Ele não estava esperando por isso. A tarde tinha sido bem legal. Eles tinham conversado, lembrando de brincadeiras de infância, falando sobre os amigos que tinham arrumado ao decorrer da infância/adolescência... Louis não estava mais _tão_ intimidado com a presença de Harry como estava antes.

E ele pensou que Harry tinha gostado dele.

Isso até a história do quarto.

Louis pensou que ficaria até tarde conversando com Harry e eles talvez poderiam até falar sobre o negócio do Instagram, mas não foi bem o que aconteceu.

Harry tinha pego um colchão no quarto de hóspedes e colocado do outro lado do quarto, a metros de distância de sua cama, perto da porta do banheiro.

Louis não falou nada enquanto assistia Harry fazer tudo com uma feição irritada.

_Com certeza ele me odeia. Ele me acha um idiota._

_Talvez ele quisesse trazer alguém para o quarto para que pudessem transar ou qualquer coisa do tipo._

_Parabéns Louis, estragando tudo mais uma vez._

Quando ele foi até o colchão com seu cobertor e travesseiro, sentiu o leve aroma adocicado novamente. Talvez fosse o aromatizador de ambientes de Harry, que estava apoiado em uma prateleira de uma estante cheia de flores artificiais e reais. Tinha até um cacto ali.

Ou talvez fosse algum perfume.

Louis não sabia, só sabia que era muito bom.

Olhando mais detalhadamente o quarto, ele viu vários quadros de flores nas paredes, e ao lado destes tinham dois posters grandes de cor lilás escrito "Chat Plaisirs" com um símbolo embaixo. Louis não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, então apenas ignorou.

**(N.A.: REFERÊNCIAAAAAAAAS)**

Quando ele se acomodou na cama improvisada, falou:

\- Boa noite e... desculpa - murmurou a última palavra.

Ele viu a silhueta de Harry acenar com a cabeça antes de se virar e se acomodar.

O que ele não contava era com os gemidos, mais tarde. Gemidos esses que o acordaram.

Louis não ousou se virar e ver o que era.

Ótimo, Harry tinha trazido alguém para transar com ele enquanto Louis dormia na outra extremidade do quarto.

Ótimo.

Mas o que não fazia sentido era o aroma. O mesmo aroma, mais forte, mais intenso. Parecia... rosas.

Fez o estômago de Louis revirar e algo tremer em sua barriga. Parecia que ele tinha comido fogos de artifício.

-x-

E isso se repetiu na outra noite. Eles tinham passado o dia todo um pouco distante, visto que Jay quis conhecer a cidade, mas Harry optou por ficar em casa.

Quando Louis chegou em casa, já era quase a hora de dormir.

E a mesma coisa se repetiu.

Mais gemidos e mais aroma. Dessa vez, Louis sentiu mais forte. Ele só não tinha percebido o seu pau absurdamente duro, duro como nunca esteve, saindo pela borda dos shorts de dormir.

_Que merda é essa?_

Foi então que ele tomou a coragem que ele não teve na noite passada e se virou para descobrir o que era aquilo.

Ele encontrou um Harry sem lençol, apenas de samba-canção - que estava quase no meio das coxas, revelando sua região pubiana livre de qualquer indício de pelos -, se contorcendo. Ah, e ele estava dormindo.

Ele parecia estar com dor ou algo do tipo.

E ótimo, Louis era uma espécie de sadomasoquista, pois seu pau tinha ficado mais duro que uma pedra ao ver a cena de Harry se contorcendo com aquela feição de dor.

Louis assistia tudo sob a luz do luar, que parecia se adequar à pele de Harry como se estivesse sendo sugada por ela.

Era uma obra de arte. Mas ele não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

Ele pegou seus óculos, se levantou rapidamente e tentou empurrar a porcaria do seu pau para o meio das pernas, mas ele não queria descer.

_Vai se foder, seu merda, tenha empatia pelo meu primo._

Então ele o pegou e o ajeitou para o lado direito, pelo menos assim não parecia muito duro.

Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente da cama de Harry e o cheiro ali parecia como um canteiro cheio das mais belas e inebriantes rosas. Louis queria morar ali.

\- Ha...

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. Harry ainda estava dormindo, mas sua feição de dor junto com a porcaria do aroma fez o pênis de Louis praticamente gritar "me libera".

_Que merda eu tenho na cabeça?_

Foi então que Harry fez um movimento brusco e ficou de bruços, fazendo o tecido sedoso da samba-canção escorregar para fora de suas intimidades e ir parar nos joelhos.

Foi aí que Louis viu.

A bunda de Harry - tão cheia e redonda, leitosa igual sua pele só que um pouco mais clara devido ao bronzeado do menino, com um aspecto macio que Louis jurou que se a tocasse, sentiria como se estivesse tocando bolas de algodão.

Mas não só isso. No vão entre suas nádegas tinha um objeto inserido perfeitamente em sua entrada e ao redor desse objeto, um líquido escorria e Louis teve certeza que era dali que vinha o aroma tão forte e adocicado.

O líquido parecia brilhar, refletindo a luz do luar como se fosse feito de pó e luz de estrelas.

E Louis soube que aquilo remetia um cio.

Harry. No. Cio.

Ele se lembrou do cheiro quando o abraçou.

E aquilo introduzido em sua entrada era um... plug? Um plug, com as letras "C" e "P" na base.

**(N.A.: REFERÊNCIAS, REFERÊNCIAS EVERYWHERE)**

E como se Harry tivesse sentido toda a adrenalina de Louis, ele acordou e o encarou. Então pareceu farejar o ar e encarou o short de Louis.

\- L-Louis...

\- Harry...

\- Eu... Você... - Harry gaguejou, pegando o cobertor com a mão e tentando cobrir seu corpo da cintura pra baixo.

Louis o encarou. Ele queria hesitar, queria respeitar a privacidade de Harry, mas ele não conseguia, algo o prendia ali.

\- Eu estava deitado e você... você estava se contorcendo, parecia estar com dor, e....

\- Eu estou com dor - Harry choramingou.

Harry parecia com vergonha, mas algo em seu olhar não demonstrava hesitação.

Louis tentava curvar seu corpo para esconder a maldita protuberância em seus shorts, mas era praticamente impossível.

\- O-ok... eu, eu... eu vou chamar a tia An-

\- Não. Louis...

Então, como se uma onda de calor surgisse, Harry se contorceu embaixo do cobertor e uma feição de dor tomou conta de seu rosto.

O ômega levou a mão até a região traseira e pareceu fazer um movimento ali, o que o levou a jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar um gemido de alívio e excitação.

Louis queria muito ter memória fotográfica para poder gravar aquele momento e consultá-lo sempre.

Porra.

\- Haz... Eu vou buscar ajuda...

\- Louis, merda, não - Harry falou em meio aos gemidos, com os olhos fechados. - Eu... você... preciso.

E Louis se viu em um beco sem saída. Ele não sabia o que fazer, ele nunca tinha feito nada além de se masturbar.

O único contato que ele já tinha tido com alguém foi quando ele beijou Stan no ensino fundamental. Só.

\- E-eu... Não sei o que fazer.

Harry voltou a encarar Louis e nem disfarçou quando praticamente comeu com os olhos o volume do mais novo.

\- Você pode me beijar - Harry murmurou, voltando a encarar Louis.

Louis estava numa merda de um sonho. Ele sabia que estava.

Harry não estava raciocinando direito, Louis tinha certeza, só que algo o puxava para o cacheado e o prendia ali. Louis não queria sair. De maneira alguma.

\- E-eu...

\- Louis. Apenas me beije - ele parecia frenético.

Harry se sentou na cama e revirou os olhos, pois tinha esquecido do plug enfiado em sua entrada.

No mesmo momento ele sentiu a cama se abaixar na sua frente e viu Louis se sentando também.

Louis não queria errar. Não queria ser um panaca estúpido que parecia que nunca tinha beijado ninguém.

Harry se inclinou e Louis fez o mesmo, fechando os olhos assim que sentiu os lábios grossos e molhados do cacheado tocarem os seus.

E todo esse clima não durou nem um segundo, pois Harry praticamente avançou em cima de Louis, fazendo-o deitar na cama, ficando por cima dele e com as pernas apoiadas na cama.

Louis ia morrer.

E ele confirmou isso quando Harry - _maldito seja_ \- começou a _rebolar_ freneticamente em seu colo, como se buscasse algo para se esfregar.

Louis sabia o que ele buscava, então, para auxiliar, ele começou a se mover também contra a bunda de Harry e _caralho_ ele nunca tinha sentido algo tão bom em toda sua vida monótona e chata.

Ele não queria sair dali nunca.

\- L-Lou... - Harry gemeu entre os lábios de Louis, amando todo o contato da cintura pélvica do mais novo contra suas nádegas. - Hmmm... mmm.

Louis tinha os dedos trêmulos quando os encostou em Harry, sentindo toda a maciez e delicadeza da pele do mais velho, livre de qualquer indício de que um dia nasceriam pelos ali. Era absurdamente incrível e perfeita.

 _Perfeito_.

Perfeição era o que descrevia Harry.

Os dedos do mais novo estavam na cintura de Harry, que tentava se esfregar mais nele, como se quisesse fundir seus corpos.

Então Louis sentiu algo duro o machucar e ele sabia que era a _porra_ do plug de Harry.

Harry parecia ter percebido porque diminuiu o ritmo dos movimentos, mas sem os parar.

Louis hesitou. Ele sabia que aquele era um caminho sem volta. Ele não podia simplesmente levantar e falar "olha, foi muito bom se esfregar em você, mas estou indo, tchau".

Ele desceu - vagarosamente - os dedos, da cintura de Harry até à barra de sua samba canção, onde os enfiou - lentamente também - e parou ali, olhando para o cacheado com um olhar um tanto perdido e duvidoso.

Harry, como se estivesse entendendo a bagunça que estava na cabeça de Louis, levou uma de suas mãos até o pulso do de olhos azuis e o guiou até _lá_.

Louis estremeceu.

\- H-Harry... eu n-

\- Shhh... - Harry levou seu indicador da mão livre até os lábios de Louis, calando-os. - Não tem certo ou errado.

Até que a mão de Louis - guiada pela de Harry - chegou ao plug. Louis segurou o objeto pela base e o puxou.

Então Harry gemeu.

Gemeu de verdade.

E Louis sentiu todo o sangue do seu corpo ser bombeado apenas para seu pau.

_Puta merda._

Logo, o cheiro de rosas com um aroma doce - como se fosse caramelo levemente queimado - inundou o quarto.

As narinas de Louis se dilataram e um rosnado se formou no fundo de sua garganta. Um rosnado involuntário.

Não tinham mais sentidos ali. Não tinha mais lógica.

Apenas instinto.

Após o rosnado baixo do alfa, Harry sentiu-se derreter, como se todo o seu corpo girasse ao redor de seu ponto de prazer e sua entrada.

\- Louis... você... preciso... seu pau... - Harry gemeu desconexamente.

Louis o olhou. Seus óculos estavam tortos, a ponta de seu nariz não dando mais conta de segurá-los.

Mas ele não tinha tempo para arrumá-los. Ele não pretendia tirar suas mãos de Harry por nada no momento.

Foi então que outro rosnado se formou em sua garganta.

Harry soltou uma leve risada dessa vez em meio à feição dolorida pela falta de _algo_ em sua entrada.

\- O-o que foi? - perguntou Louis, olhando para o ômega com dificuldade devido à baixa iluminação no quarto. _Ótimo Louis, já estragou tudo._

\- Nada... é que é fofo. O seu rosnado, digo... é fino e...

Louis agarrou as nádegas de Harry com força, fazendo o ômega gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás, expondo todo o seu pescoço para o menor, que rapidamente se aproximou e afundou o rosto no local, aspirando o aroma do cacheado.

Em meios a rosnados - por parte de Louis - e gemidos baixos - por parte de Harry -, o cacheado afundou os dedos da mão esquerda nos cabelos de Louis, enquanto a direita trabalhava em puxar a camisa do alfa para cima, afim de tirá-la. Louis não facilitou muito pois não queria tirar as mãos da bunda do ômega.

Foi só depois de alguns minutos que a samba-canção de Harry se encontrava jogada em algum canto do quarto junto com a blusa e o short de Louis, que estava só de cueca agora.

Harry esfregava seu membro duro e molhado contra o abdome de Louis, enquanto sua entrada era massageada pelas pontas dos dedos do alfa - que, após muita hesitação e vergonha, cedeu.

Louis sentia o local quente e úmido, como se fosse feito para receber _seus_ dedos.

Foi então que ele enfiou dois de seus dedos - o anelar e o médio - na entrada de Harry, fazendo o maior arquear o corpo e rebolar, buscando por mais contato.

Louis estava hipnotizado. Seu pau gritava para ser liberado e seu cérebro ainda tentava raciocinar o que estava acontecendo.

Ele definitivamente estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo.

\- Louis... mova... dedos... os...

Louis mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Harry.

O maior viu o olhar de preocupado de Louis e acolheu o rosto em suas mãos.

\- Ei... tudo bem, não precisa ter medo.

\- Eu não sei... - Louis falou. - Eu tenho medo de não fazer certo, de te machucar...

Harry tirou os óculos de Louis e os jogou na cama, arrumando a franja do garoto e se acomodando em seus dedos que _ainda_ estavam em sua entrada.

Louis era como um filhotinho que não sabia o que fazer.

\- Lou, não tem certo... ou errado - Harry lutava para formar as palavras. - Não existe uma legislação que diga o que fazer. Ninguém nunca sabe o que fazer.

\- Mas...

\- Só faz o que você tem vontade de fazer... Mostra o que você é, não o que você acha que deve ser - Harry falou cada palavra enquanto encostava sua testa na de Louis. Quando finalizou ele foi para frente e lambeu o lábio inferior do menor. - Eu vou gostar de tudo o que você fizer.

Então Louis encarou os olhos de Harry, bem no fundo, como se fosse capaz de mergulhar neles. Logo, ele capturou a língua do cacheado com seus lábios e a mordiscou, voltando a fechar os olhos e apenas... _sentir_.

Os dedos de Louis começaram a se mover dentro de Harry, como se ele pudesse buscar cada terminação nervosa do ômega apenas com as pontas de seus dedos. Não era apenas o prazer de Harry e o que Harry queria. Era o prazer de Louis e a maneira com que _ele_ dava o que o ômega queria.

Louis rodou e moveu os dedos, fazendo Harry gemer e soltar palavras desconexas.

Parecia que flores estavam desabrochando, que borboletas estivessem saindo dos casulos.

E quando Louis atingiu _aquele_ ponto, o gemido que Harry soltou - abafado no pescoço do alfa - foi intenso e cheio de prazer.

Parecia que cada arteríola, capilar, terminação nervosa, pedaço minúsculo de Harry estivesse recebendo uma dose gigantesca de adrenalina.

\- Lo- Lou-

Louis massageou aquele lugar, fazendo Harry contorcer os dedos dos pés e cravar as unhas nos ombros do alfa que o fazia sentir tudo aquilo.

Não era a primeira vez de Harry, mas era como se fosse. Era totalmente diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha experimentado. Os dedos de Louis eram mágicos, como se ele transpirasse excitação por eles.

O toque do alfa era tão suave como o toque de um pianista em seu piano, mas tão intenso como um pintor dando vida a um desenho, com cores brilhantes e exuberantes.

Foi então que Harry teve seu primeiro orgasmo naquela noite, apenas com o toque de Louis.

E o êxtase, a névoa tênue e sutil do pós-orgasmo, durou apenas vinte segundos.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20.

E Harry precisava de novo.

Quando o cacheado buscou de maneira desesperada o pau de Louis, ele não estava mais raciocinado. Ele só precisava ser preenchido com _outra_ coisa. Agora.

Louis deixou - de maneira hesitante - Harry abaixar sua cueca e pegar seu membro em sua mão macia.

O toque de Harry era tudo menos sutil. Ele massageava, apertava, movimentava... O desespero era aparente.

Louis não duraria muito.

E ele não estava falando só de orgasmo.

\- Louis... eu preciso... agora.

O alfa acenou freneticamente e tirou seus dedos da entrada de Harry, segurando nas nádegas do mais velho e abrindo-as, revelando a entrada rosada e palpitante do ômega.

Louis sofria.

\- Haz, você é tão gostoso...

Alguns fios dos cabelos de Harry estavam grudados em sua testa e os outros em sua nuca e pescoço devido ao suor. Não era uma noite quente nem fria, mas Harry devia estar assim por causa de seu _heat_.

\- Lou... me fode, por favor...

E Louis teve que se segurar ao máximo para não se derramar na mão de Harry.

Ele ficou de joelhos na cama, tirando o ômega do seu colo e deitando-o na cama.

A visão era a coisa mais linda que Louis já tinha visto e nem Michelangelo ou Leonardo da Vinci seriam capazes de reproduzir tamanha perfeição com exatidão.

Harry estava com as pernas abertas e os cachos emaranhados espalhados no travesseiro. Suas tatuagens pareciam brilhar de dentro para fora em contraste com sua pele, que parecia ter sido esculpida à mármore.

Louis poderia ficar horas, dias, meses, anos, eternidades apreciando a perfeição que Harry Styles era, mas no momento ele tinha uma tarefa a cumprir.

Louis arrancou a cueca e se inclinou na cama sobre Harry, ainda em seus joelhos, e encontrou os lábios grossos e úmidos do ômega com os seus. Ao mesmo tempo, a glande de seu pênis encontrou e se posicionou em contrapartida à entrada de Harry, pincelando o local.

Harry gemeu algo como "por favor" e Louis entrou aos poucos.

Era sua primeira vez dentro de alguém. E não poderia ser melhor.

Os lábios dos dois eram uma bagunça molhada e erótica. Harry parava o beijo para gemer e suspirar à medida que Louis o preenchia.

Assim que Louis entrou por completo, Harry cravou as unhas nas costas do alfa e as arranhou. Era perfeito, maravilhoso e delicioso a sensação de ser preenchido. Não por um pedaço de plástico.

Louis mordia o lábio como se estivesse em um impasse entre se mexer ou ficar parado.

Ele decidiu então rebolar dentro de Harry e o cacheado quis morrer.

Era como se Louis soubesse exatamente o que ele queria e gostava.

E quando Louis encontrou seu ponto novamente, Harry arqueou o corpo e subiu as mãos das costas de Louis - arranhando-as no processo - até sua nuca, onde agarrou-a e beijou a boca do alfa, com todo o tesão que sentia.

\- N-não para... Aí... bem aí... - ele gemia entre os lábios de Louis.

Louis mordeu o lábio de Harry, voltando a rebolar dentro do ômega, roçando diversas vezes sua próstata.

As feições de Harry eram indecifráveis. Ele estava beirando à insanidade.

\- L-Lou... amor... você faz isso... tão bem - Harry tinha os olhos fechados e as pálpebras pressionadas com força e molhadas. As lágrimas que ele soltava eram de imenso prazer.

Então Louis começou a sair lentamente de dentro de Harry e logo após entrou com força, chocando seus corpos e fazendo o cacheado agarrar os cabelos da nuca do alfa com força, como se fosse arrancá-los.

Harry queria sentir mais. Mais. De outro jeito.

Ele saiu do pau de Louis e antes de ir para a posição que queria, chocou seus lábios mais uma vez, enfiando a língua na boca do menor. Após isso, ele virou e se apoiou em seus joelhos e mãos, ficando de quatro para Louis, que já não tinha mais azul em seus olhos, apenas a cor preta de suas pupilas que parecia preencher suas escleras.

Sem enrolação, o alfa se pôs em seus joelhos e se curvou sobre o corpo de Harry, beijando sua escápula e rodeando o corpo do maior com seu braço, encontrando o pênis do ômega com uma de suas mãos. Quando o encontrou, ele massageou suavemente, fazendo Harry se arquear um pouco mais, necessitado de _outra_ coisa.

Louis, com o outro braço, agarrou seu próprio membro e o introduziu na entrada de Harry novamente.

E eles estavam fundidos novamente.

Eram como a melodia e a letra de uma música. Como se tivessem nascido para estarem conectados.

Harry virou a cabeça e encarou Louis, que selou seus lábios.

\- Você é lindo, Harry - sussurrou Louis. _O mais belo que já vi em toda minha vida_.

\- Você também é lindo Lou, poderia ficar um dia inteiro olhando para você - Harry sussurrou sem pausas. E Louis corou.

Harry Styles o achava lindo? Algo definitivamente estava errado.

\- Mas...

\- Shhh - Harry o calou.

Quando Louis sentiu que estava se aproximando de seu orgasmo ele parou, dentro de Harry, e massageou o pênis macio do ômega. Ele não iria chegar antes dele.

\- H-Harry... eu estou sem... camisinha e você...

\- Tá tudo bem, eu tomo os comprimidos.

\- Eu estou perto...

\- Me deixa te olhar.

Louis segurou nos quadris de Harry e saiu de dentro dele, sentando na cama e puxando o ômega para seu colo, voltando para a posição inicial.

Quando Harry sentiu suas paredes preenchidas, ele se permitiu relaxar no pau do alfa, que o encarava com avidez e desejo.

E quando Harry começou a descer e subir no membro de Louis, talvez o alfa teria murmurado um "você é o menino mais lindo que eu já vi" e talvez Harry tinha ouvido. Talvez, pois na mesma hora ele tinha chegado ao seu orgasmo, junto a Louis, que ofegava e lambia o pescoço de Harry, não querendo nunca esquecer o gosto do ômega.

Harry encarou Louis, sentindo seu interior preenchido pelo nó do alfa e pelo líquido que jorrava de seu pênis. Sua entrada estava dolorida, mas no momento eles estavam ligados e a dor era o que menos importava.

Louis enfiou a cara no pescoço do ômega e ficou ali, ofegando, junto com Harry.

Nenhum dos dois queria falar.

Harry, em meio aos ofegos, soltava gemidos baixos devido a dor em sua entrada.

Foi só após alguns minutos que o alfa encarou o ômega e Harry percebeu que seus olhos estavam molhados.

\- Ei, o que houve?

Louis fungou e o encarou.

\- E-eu não sei. Foi tudo tão bom, tão surreal, tão diferente do que eu esperava que fosse. Eu nunca senti isso em toda minha vida e... e... - _E eu acho você bom demais pra mim. Não é como se você se importasse, é claro._

\- E o que, Lou?

\- E eu sou um babaca, um idiota e você nunca mais vai querer olhar para mim, eu tentei...

\- Você tentou e foi um dos melhores com quem já fiquei. Todos só se importavam com o próprio prazer, você se importou com o _seu_ e _comigo_. Eu gostei de cada parte e não me arrependo de _nada_. Eu sempre quis me aproximar de você, pelo Instagram, pelas redes sociais, mas você parecia sempre me afastar...

Louis o olhou e subiu uma mão da cintura de Harry até suas madeixas cacheadas, colocando-as atrás da orelha.

Louis parecia estar submerso em um sonho. Ele não queria sair dali nunca.

Ele temia que Harry fosse se desintegrar, então ele o abraçou, impedindo que qualquer coisa o tirasse _dali_.

\- Eu tinha medo. Você é tão lindo, tão exuberante, tão cheio de si e eu sou só... um alfa esquis...

Harry o beijou, impedindo-o de terminar a sentença.

E foi o melhor beijo da noite. Um beijo que parecia gritar "eu senti sua falta" e "eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir".

\- Não vou permitir que você seja tão duro com si mesmo.

O nó já tinha desfeito, então Harry puxou Louis para se deitar com ele em sua cama e cobriu os dois.

Louis nunca tinha sentido o que ele estava sentindo no momento. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua hemoglobina parecia não estar mais carregando oxigênio para seus capilares, mas sim adrenalina.

Harry o abraçou e escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do alfa, que acariciava suas costas com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Eu me masturbava sempre vendo aquela foto do seu Instagram - Louis falou, o que fez Harry rir.

\- Você tá brincando.

\- É sério. Você foi a inspiração da minha primeira punheta.

Harry gargalhou baixinho.

\- Quando você curtiu eu te chamei, mas você nunca me respondeu. Eu tinha visto sua foto com a Lottie e pensado "caralho, meu primo está tão gostoso. Olha esses malditos óculos". Nunca senti tanto tesão.

Louis arregalou os olhos.

\- Você tá mentindo.

\- Não estou, pergunta pro Zayn, meu amigo que te falei. Ele vai te confirmar - Harry ria enquanto pronunciava cada sentença.

\- Eu desativei porque isso era praticamente impossível de acontecer, digo...

\- Não. Não quero saber. Shiu - Harry calou Louis com um selinho.

Louis respirou fundo.

\- Eu não sei como meu pau não ficou com sequelas de tanto me masturbar vendo suas fotos - Louis falou, mudando do assunto que ele ia entrar novamente. Harry riu mais uma vez.

Quando Louis pegou na bunda de Harry, só para confirmar se tudo aquilo era real mesmo, o cacheado falou:

\- Bem, você não precisa mais viver nos pensamentos.

\- Se você diz...

E quando Harry gozou pela sexta vez naquela noite depois da terceira vez que eles transaram - essa teve direito ao plug e brinquedos que Harry tinha dessa tal de Chat Plaisirs, que Louis descobriu que era uma empresa especializada em vibradores para ômegas - Louis confirmou que nada daquilo era um sonho.

\- Eu não quero que você vá embora - Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Louis, ofegante e molhado de suor.

\- Eu também não quero ir. - Louis sussurrou de volta, acariciando os cachos de Harry com a ponta dos dedos.

Então Harry começou a cantar uma música calma enquanto dava pequenos selinhos em Louis.

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

_[...]_

_Oh, I don't want to grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh, I don't want to grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

E Louis quis, naquele momento, nunca ter crescido.


	2. like we're made of starlight - extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra de "Never Grow Up".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyy, isso é exatamente o que os olhinhos de vocês estão presenciando: um extra de never grow up! Podem surtar.  
> Desde que eu escrevi essa one eu quis fazer uma continuação dela, alongar para uma long fic, mas eu nunca consegui. Eu escrevi ela em uma tempestade de ideias e infelizmente ela não saiu do jeito que eu queria na época, então eu nunca gostei muito dela.  
> Eu tinha pensado em diversos plots pra ela mas não consegui colocá-los no capítulo único anterior, e eu não podia deixar aquele final do primeiro capítulo tão vazio, sem vocês saberem se eles iam ficar juntos ou não, se o Louis ia continuar inseguro ou não, enfim, aqui estou eu com uma continuação que promete MUITO rs, tanto na parte de sexo quanto na parte de história, por mais que o capítulo seja um tanto pequeno relacionado aos outros capítulos nas minhas outras ones.  
> Enfim, queria só falar que em algumas partes alguns ~militantes~ vão querer ~militar~, só queria deixar bem claro que é uma fanfic ABO, universo onde existe esse negócio todo de dominância e submissão e tals e que se isso não te agrada não leia! Vão ter algumas falas que talvez possam atiçar o botão ~militar de algumas pessoas, por isso queria só lembrar disso.  
> Enfim, sem mais enrolações, welcome back never grow up.  
> Ah e o nome do capítulo foi inspirado em "Starlight" da Taylor, minha bebê. Uma boa leitura e bom smut rsrs. Não esqueçam de votar e de deixar muitos e muuuuitos comentários, eu AMO ver as impressões de vocês e eu tento responder todosss!!! muito obrigado pelo carinho <3 boa leitura

Louis não devia estar ignorando as chamadas de Harry.

Ele não transava sempre (na verdade ele nunca tinha transado, a não ser com seu primo Harry) mas ele sabia que existiam alfas que transavam e até engravidavam ômegas e os largavam.

É claro que existe o famoso sexo casual, mas Louis não era assim.

Então por que você está ignorando as ligações dele? E as mensagens?

Louis era muito inseguro com tudo relacionado à sua pessoa, inseguro quanto ao seu corpo, quanto aos seus óculos... Ele não era um alfa que transava com um ômega e o largava, mas Harry, com toda sua segurança e sem vergonha alguma de ficar sem camisa por aí, poderiaa ser.

Depois do sexo daquela noite eles passaram a madrugada inteira abraçados e trocando beijos.

Harry tinha pego os óculos de Louis e colocado o objeto em si próprio, o que arrancou uma risadinha abafada de Louis e resultou em um beijinho do alfa na ponta do nariz do ômega.

Essa e todas as lembranças continuavam a rondar a mente de Louis.

Mas bem lá no fundo, bem escondido em sua cabeça, tinha um zumbido chato e uma inquietação chata que não deixava Louis dormir a noite. Ele não sabia explicar o que era, ele não sabia objetificar aquilo, era mais como... algo, um sentimento. Uma angústia. Uma sensação.

Ao sentir isso, Louis sentia vontade de ligar para Harry e falar com ele, ouvir a voz do ômega, mas... sua insegurança não deixava.

E se Harry não gostou do sexo e só estava fingindo que gostou pra deixar Louis mais cheio de si?

No outro dia, quando Louis foi embora, antes dele ir, ele e Harry se trancaram no quarto do ômega e se beijaram... só se beijaram.

E quando Louis se afastou do cacheado ele pôde ver os olhos dele brilhando, como se ele quisesse... chorar?

– Não some, mantém contato – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Louis, que acenou com a cabeça e depositou um beijinho no pescoço do ômega.

E ele manteve contato.

Por uma semana.

Agora faziam dois meses.

Mais ou menos depois dessa semana, Harry começou a ficar estranho e demorava para responder o alfa.

E a insegurança e paranoia de Louis começaram.

Ele está parando de falar comigo aos poucos porque não quer machucar meu coração.

Bem, tarde demais.

Louis quis gritar, ele ia, mas antes que ele fizesse essa burrada e acordasse a casa toda, ele se virou na cama e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, inspirando e suspirando, tentando buscar ali o cheiro de Harry, o que era impossível.

Já passava das 22h e ele não conseguia dormir com esses pensamentos ridículos.

Ele então entrou no Instagram (que tinha sua atividade oculta, logo Harry não conseguia ver quando Louis ficava online) e apertou no primeiro story que estava aparecendo.

Era um boomerang de Stan brindando um copo de cerveja com outras cinco pessoas que também seguravam copos de cerveja.

Ele passou pro próximo story, que era de Lottie com as gêmeas segurando uma guirlanda de natal.

Próximo...

Esse era de um amigo que ele encontrou em um jogo online.

Próximo...

Esse era de Harry com o rosto enfiado no pescoço de um menino tatuado com cabelo curto...

Espera. Harry?

Ele segurou o dedo na tela e olhou com mais cautela a foto.

Harry estava com a cara toda enfiada no pescoço do cara e parecia sorrir no ângulo que a foto foi tirada.

O garoto estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre a de Harry e estava com os olhos fechados.

Tinha uma legenda na foto.

"Obrigado por estar sempre comigo, até nos piores momentos. Te amo <3" e embaixo tinha a marcação do perfil do menino, que Louis logo apertou e se deparou com um "Zayn Malik".

Ele era um beta (era obrigatório conter a classificação de cada cidadão em sua rede social, ordens do governo).

Louis começou a stalkeá-lo e se deparou com fotos conceituais e várias fotos do beta sem camisa.

E ele era lindo.

Automaticamente a autoestima de Louis despencou.

Ele provavelmente deveria ser um rolo do Harry e Louis não culparia o ômega por estar com ele. Ele era bonito, tinha um corpo bonito, seus traços eram bonitos e... ele era tudo o que Louis nunca seria.

Louis era um alfa magricela e desengonçado, com seus óculos retangulares e seus cabelos penteados para-frente-e-para-o-lado em uma franja que quase cobria seus olhos azuis.

Ele tinha vergonha de si mesmo, ele tinha vergonha de sua existência.

E olhando para aquele menino que Harry provavelmente deveria estar pegando, sua autoestima parecia desconhecer a palavra "alta" e "subir" pois só tinha tendência a descer.

Ele jogou o celular na cama, bem ao seu lado, e voltou a enfiar a cara no travesseiro.

Ele se lembrou das palavras que Harry sussurrou e murmurou em seu ouvido naquela noite:

"Mostra o que você é, não o que você acha que deve ser", "Você é lindo Lou, poderia ficar um dia inteiro olhando para você".

Não, não, não. Não poderia não.

E ele ficou respirando o ar do travesseiro pelo que pareceram vinte minutos até que ele sentiu seu celular vibrar.

Ele pegou o celular e viu que era chamada de Harry. De novo.

Ele ficou olhando para a tela até a chamada cair na caixa postal.

Mas ele tocou de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

E Louis estanhou

No quarto toque ele atendeu a chamada.

E não falou nada.

Apenas posicionou o celular no ouvido.

Harry pareceu ter escutado a respiração de Louis pois ele falou, com uma voz chorosa:

– L-Lou?

E o coração de Louis se encheu de tristeza e uma mágoa profunda, se encheu daquele instinto protetor que ele tinha por Harry.

O aperto era tão grande que ele sentia que seu coração explodiria a qualquer momento.

– Harry? Ei, o que houve?

E Louis ouviu Harry respirar fundo e soltar um gemido de choro.

– Lou... Me ajuda... eu... tá doendo.

– Harry, o que aconteceu? – Louis estava sentado na cama agora, ouvindo tudo preocupado.

Harry soltou um soluço.

– E-Eu sinto sua... falta, Lou – Harry soltou outro soluço e fungou. – Por que você não me atendia?

Louis ficou em silêncio.

– E-Eu... – Louis tentou falar, mas as palavras não se formavam.

– Lou... Tá doendo tanto e... eu quero tanto... eu sinto tanto a sua falta – Harry fungou. – E...

Louis mordeu o lábio.

Harry estava... no... cio?

– Harry... Você está...

– Sim. E eu quero tanto você, eu sinto tanto sua falta e... eu quero só você – Harry chorou ainda mais após vomitar todas as palavras.

Louis engoliu em seco e ficou em silêncio.

Até que ele ouviu um "Ahhh" seguido de um gemido arrastado e lento.

E ele não conteve a pontada em seu pau.

– Harry... isso é... só... – o tesão falando, porque você seria maluco de sentir atração por mim.

E Harry soltou outro gemido arrastado e puta que pariu, por que ele estava fazendo isso?

– Lou... eu sinto tanta falta... do seu pau... – Harry choramingou e gemeu mais uma vez.

À essa altura Louis já tinha a mão dentro de sua cueca e já acariciava seu pênis.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, só ouvindo Harry gemer e choramingar, igual ele fazia quando estava sentando no pau de Louis naquela noite.

E puta merda, Louis ia morrer.

E ele não conteve o rosnado que se formou bem no fim de sua garganta. Ele tinha esperanças de que Harry não tinha ouvido, mas ele ouviu.

E ele soltou um gemido feminino e intenso.

– A-Alfa... Eu sei que você está com vontade... de me foder... de novo.

E Louis rosnou mais uma vez.

– Me foder com força... de puxar o meu cabelo... de enfiar... tão fundo dentro de mim – Harry soltou um gemido doloroso e arrastado, como se estivesse enfiando um brinquedo em sua entrada e este tivesse atingido seu ponto de prazer. – Eu não consigo esquecer... a maneira como você me fodeu... naquela noite.

Louis estava tremendo enquanto segurava seu pênis em sua mão direita.

E ele não conseguia mais conter.

– Sim, amor, eu senti tanta falta de te sentir tão molhado no meu pau – Louis sussurrou com o telefone no ouvido. – Foi tão gostoso.

E ele sentiu Harry se derreter, mesmo os dois estando a quilômetros de distância. E ele queria sentir o corpo de Harry se derreter em suas mãos, em seu colo, em seus braços, em seu pênis.

– Louuuuu – Harry arrastou o apelido de Louis em um gemido e sussurrou as próximas palavras: – Vem pra cá, por favor...

– Baby...

– Meus dedos não servem, nada serve... eu quero só... o seu pau.

E Louis ficou em silêncio.

Ele se arrependeria disso mais tarde.

Ele tirou o celular da orelha e foi até a tela inicial, onde ele apertou no aplicativo do Uber e digitou o endereço de Harry.

Ele estava definitivamente enlouquecendo.

– Amor... – Harry choramingou.

– Eu estou chegando, amor.

E Harry soltou outro barulho de choro.

O preço do Uber apareceu quando Louis terminou de digitar o endereço. 60 euros.

Meu Deus, o que ele estava pensando? Uber a essa hora da noite? Pra ver Harry?

Louis mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Harry – Louis começou. – É...

– L-Lou... Você está... a caminho?

Louis mordeu com mais força.

Merda.

Ele tinha que falar com Jay. Ele não podia simplesmente sair assim.

Você já tem 18 anos, Louis, você pode sim sair sem dar satisfação.

Mas Jay é Jay, você deve uma explicação a ela.

Mas tá na hora de ser rebelde pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Mas você vive com ela.

Merda.

– Louuuu – Harry choramingou.

– Meu amor, você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho.

Harry gemeu como se não gostasse da ideia de ficar sem seu alfa por muito tempo.

Louis olhou ao seu redor e pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta.

Muito mórbido, ela vai achar que você se matou ou fugiu de casa.

Então ele abriu o whatsapp e começou a digitar no chat de Jay quando ouviu Harry gemer de novo.

Meu Deus, que pecado.

Então ele começou a digitar:

Mãe, eu saí para Holmes Chapel porque Harry...

Ele fez uma pausa.

Porque Harry, porque Harry, porque Harry...

... me convidou para uma festa em que meus melhores amigos vão estar também. Estou bem, já falei com tia Anne...

Mentira.

... e ela vai me buscar no centro da cidade. São só 30 minutos daqui pra lá. Apareça por lá amanhã quando você ver essa mensagem. Beijos, te amo.

E ele não estava nem aí se quando Jay telefonasse para Anne no outro dia sua tia negasse tudo o que ele tinha falado, no momento tudo em que ele pensava era Harry, Harry, Harry...

Louis se trocou, pegou uma mochila e jogou algumas roupas dentro dela, tudo isso enquanto falava com Harry e o acalmava como acalmasse um gatinho.

Ele chamou o Uber e depois de dois cancelamentos e de finalmente achar um cara confiável e com boa reputação, finalmente ele estava pronto e saiu de seu quarto na ponta dos pés com a mochila nos ombros. E um enorme volume em sua calça de moletom

Porra.

Ele pegou a mochila e cobriu o volume e enquanto descia as escadas encontrou Lottie e Jade sentadas no sofá assistindo algo.

E é claro que a desgraçada da Lottie tinha que vê-lo.

Ele suspirou quando ela se levantou do sofá com os olhos arregalados e foi até ele.

– Pra onde você tá indo, glasses? – ela perguntou. Tinha esse maldito apelido que Lottie tinha descoberto assistindo a Grey's Anatomy, apelido do Levi Schmitt, médico residente na série, e desde então este virou o apelido de Louis pois segundo Lottie eles eram muito parecidos.

– Lottie... eu...

E Harry soltou um choramingo no celular que Lottie conseguiu ouvir e a fez arregalar os olhos.

Louis corou.

– Mas o que...

– Lottie, não, eu... posso explicar – eu posso? – É que Harry me chamou... para uma festa... e... ela vai começar 01h e eu nunca fui à uma festa com ninguém e... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu queria saber como é a sensação de viver intensamente e perigosamente, queria ser rebelde pelo menos uma vez na vida porque todos já foram! E não venha dizer que você nunca foi porque eu sei que você já foi! – Louis argumentava como se lesse um discurso em sua mente.

Lottie estava com os olhos mais arregalados ainda.

– Uou... Mas você... Como você vai pra lá?

– Eu chamei um Uber, eu tenho minhas economias!

Lottie riu.

– Ok, maninho, vá lá, viva intensamente, crie asas e voe – ela secou uma lágrima invisível e fez um drama fingido. – Eles crescem tão rápido – murmurou.

Louis estava estático. Ele não sabia se Lottie aceitaria isso de boa, mas por incrível que pareça ela... aceitou. Para Holmes Chapel. As 23h da noite? Ela não estava preocupada?

E antes que Louis seguisse sua jornada ele viu a piscada de olho que Lottie deu para ele como se ela... soubesse.

– Faça menos barulho dessa vez, não vai querer acordar tia Anne – ela falou baixinho. – Me mande sua localização no whatsapp, quero saber se você chegou bem.

E Louis corou.

Ela sabia.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu. O Uber já estava esperando por ele.

Ele foi até o carro e se sentou no banco traseiro, cumprimentando o motorista que era um beta segundo o aplicativo.

Ele ouviu Harry soltar uma risadinha no telefone. Provavelmente ele tinha chegado ao seu orgasmo mais uma vez e estava no momento de êxtase-lucidez pós-orgasmo.

– Ela... é uma boa irmã – ele disse, ofegando.

Louis riu também quando o Uber deu a partida.

– O que você está fazendo agora, baby? – Louis perguntou.

– Estou massageando... lá... porque tá doendo um pouquinho...

E Louis sentiu o sangue bombear em seu pênis com mais força, mas ele empurrou a mochila com força contra o membro.

Droga, ele queria tanto massagear lá por Harry.

Obviamente ele estava agindo por impulso.

Que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca pensou com a cabeça de baixo.

Era impulso? Sim. Ele ia se arrepender de transar com Harry? Oh, céus, mas é claro que não.

Ele sentiu falta de Harry todos os dias desde que ele foi embora, ele sentiu-se vazio, como se algo faltasse.

Ele era inseguro, mas depois daquela noite com Harry ele se sentia um pouco mais cheio de si.

E ele agora se arrepende tanto de ter parado de atender as ligações de Harry, mas... mesmo assim, ele ainda estava com um pouco de raiva.

Por que Harry ficou tão estranho do nada?

Harry era adulto, óbvio, ele tinha vinte e um anos e Louis dezoito. Ele talvez tenha cansado de Louis, talvez ele tenha acordado um dia e pensado "eu sou adulto, por que estou perdendo meu tempo com um garoto que acabou de sair da adolescência?"

E Louis sentiu raiva. Não de Harry, mas de seus pensamentos, da maneira como eles faziam o alfa se sentir.

E ele se lembrou de Zayn.

– Haz...

– Louuu, vai demorar muito? – Harry choramingou, como se estivesse sentindo as pontadas voltarem aos poucos.

– Só um pouquinho – Louis murmurou para o fone, sentindo o olhar do motorista nele. Ele quase mostrou a língua e perguntou se tinha algum problema.

– Tá começando a doer... de novo...

Louis respirou fundo.

– Hazz... quem é... Z-

E Harry soltou um gemido alto e doloroso, como se uma pontada o tivesse atingido em cheio.

E Louis ficou em silêncio ouvindo Harry no telefone.

.

Era 00h quando Louis chegou na casa de Harry e pegou o Uber.

O que ele estava fazendo? No que ele tinha se metido?

Ali de fora, parado na porta da frente, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de Harry. Oh, sim, como ele conseguia, porra.

Na primeira vez que ele sentiu o cheiro de Harry, o ômega estava usando apenas seu maldito short amarelo e os cabelos estavam emaranhados e jogados para trás, parcialmente molhados. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ele tinha ficado confuso. Por que aquele cheiro tinha causado aquilo nele?

Desde então ele nunca tinha esquecido o aroma de rosas que emanava de Harry, não depois daquele episódio do quarto em que Louis foi praticamente hipnotizado pelo cheiro do ômega. Seria que aquela noite tinha sido um delírio? Um sonho? Louis ainda não acreditava que ele tinha transado com Harry. Não.

E ali o cheiro adocicado era forte, era intenso, era tão inebriante e o mais incrível é que Louis não se sentia enjoado.

Estava realmente muito forte. Era como se estivesse chamado ele, apenas ele.

– Ei, estou aq... – Louis começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um Harry atônito que vinha em sua direção do fundo da casa. Não da porta da frente.

Harry nunca esteve tão lindo, puta merda. Ele estava usando uma blusa básica branca que lhe cobria as coxas e a gola estava muito esticada, como se o ômega a tivesse puxado e mordido devido as marcas de amassado e de dentes. Ele também parecia nu da cintura para baixo, mas enquanto ele corria para Louis o alfa pôde ver que ele usava uma cueca boxer justa da cor preta.

A testa do ômega escorria suor e seu rosto estava vermelho, as maçãs do rosto pareciam morangos de tão vermelhas. Ele ofegava e andava meio torto.

Harry não parecia estar raciocinando muito bem pois ele foi com tudo na direção de Louis e pulou em seu colo, o que fez com que o alfa arregalasse os olhos e achasse forças do além para segurar Harry. E por incrível que pareça ele segurou, ele conseguiu segurar.

O cheiro de Harry era... irracional, fora dos padrões. Era um absurdo.

Louis sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, mas ele as forçou para que ficassem do jeito que estavam.

– Lou, Lou, Lou – Harry sussurrava em meio a sua bagunça enquanto se emaranhava e se encolhia nos braços de Louis, enfiando o rosto no pescoço do alfa e inspirando seu cheiro.

Louis se arrepiou. Ele soltou um rosnado grosso (sim, ele vinha praticando para não rosnar mais como um "gatinho") e imediatamente um instinto de proteção inundou todo o seu corpo.

O alfa sentiu cada parte de seu corpo ser preenchido com nada além de excitação, adrenalina e instinto. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ele queria... apenas foder Harry ali mesmo na frente de casa.

Ele enfiou as mãos na cueca de Harry, preenchendo todas suas palmas com as nádegas do ômega, o que fez com que Harry arqueasse as costas e soltasse mais de seu lubrificante natural e gemesse de dor. Não era prazer, era dor. Uma dor que o fazia chorar. Era a dor de um ômega no cio que sentia o cheiro de um alfa no cio também.

E Louis entendeu.

Ele não era tão esperto, mas ele sabia o que estava acontecendo ali agora para Harry estar com tanta dor ao sentir seu cheiro, ele sabia por que tinha agido por impulso ao sair de casa, ele sabia porque Lottie o tinha deixado ir, pois ela sabia... porque Louis estava entrando em seu hut e agora, ao sentir o cheiro do heat de Harry, o seu cio tinha começado oficialmente também.

Ele entendeu a descarga imensa de adrenalina e a força vinda do além, ele entendeu o porquê do ciúme repentino do amigo do Harry, ele entendeu o impulso de sair de casa as 23h para literalmente foder Harry, ele entendeu a segurança que estava sentindo ao falar com Harry no telefone, ele entendeu porque Lottie o deixou ir: porque um alfa no cio sem um ômega fica irritado e um alfa sente o cheiro de outro quando ele está no começo de seu hut.

E Louis nunca tinha passado seus huts com nenhum outro ômega, até então tudo bem. Quando você é um alfa virgem, seus huts não são tão psicóticos e loucos como um drogado em abstinência.

Mas quando se é um alfa e uma vez que este não é mais virgem, os cios passam a ser dolorosos e insanos. Haviam relatos de alfas que cometiam suicídio para parar com aquela abstinência obsessiva em foder.

E Lottie sabia disso. Ela sabia se Harry e Louis. E ela não queria que Louis tivesse uma crise de abstinência.

Harry estava se contorcendo no colo de Louis, que à essa altura já tinha largado sua mochila no chão junto com o celular e os óculos, que voaram de seu rosto assim que Harry pulou nele.

As mãos do alfa estavam apertando a bunda do ômega com tanta força que Harry gemia dolorosamente tanto pelo aperto quanto pelo cio.

Louis estava trêmulo e começou a suar frio. Seu hut estava controlado até o momento em que ele abriu a porta daquele carro e o cheiro de Harry o inebriou. Agora sua mente era uma névoa total.

E ele não estava mais pensando. Não, ele realmente não estava quando ele começou a sussurrar para Harry:

– Eu vou te foder tão forte Harry... – ele mordiscou a orelha do ômega. – Tão forte que essas lágrimas que estão escorrendo serão pela dor do meu nó inchado e cravado dentro de você.

Harry gemeu alto e choroso, enfiando as unhas nas costas de Louis pela blusa mesmo.

– L-L... Lo... – Harry se mexia freneticamente no colo do alfa.

– Eu vou te foder tanto... tão gostoso... como nenhum alfa... nunca vai conseguir fazer... Você é meu.

E tinha a possessão, a vontade de cuidar de Harry pelo resto de sua vida, a vontade de fazer o ômega seu. Era puro instinto.

E quando Louis se deu conta eles estavam no corredor das laterais da casa, que dava para os fundos e consequentemente para a piscina.

Harry tinha deixado o portão aberto e só empurrou com a perna para fechá-lo quando eles chegaram na área da piscina.

Louis nem percebeu que tinha tirado a blusa de Harry e a sua própria até sentir a água morna da piscina diretamente em contato com sua pele. A água parecia ter acordado ele do frenesi intenso, mas esse momento de lucidez durou poucos minutos pois logo ele estava beijando Harry com ferocidade e fúria, como se quisesse que seus corpos se fundissem.

O alfa estava de pé na piscina com as pernas de Harry em sua cintura. A água morna parecia gasolina e Louis e Harry pareciam a faísca.

Louis voltou a enfiar a mão na cueca de Harry e direcionou seus dedos até o sulco entre as nádegas do ômega, roçando a ponta de seus dígitos na entrada pulsante do cacheado. No mesmo instante, Harry arqueou o corpo, se apoiando com as mãos nos ombros largos de Louis.

– L-Louuu... – Harry choramingou. – Dói.

– Shhhh, eu vou te fazer se sentir bem.

E sem cerimônias o alfa enfiou dois de seus dedos em Harry, que soltou um grito abafado pelos lábios de Louis.

As unhas de Harry estavam enfiadas na carne de Louis, que não sentia dor nenhuma talvez por sua adrenalina incessante ou por sua excitação.

Louis começou a rodear os dedos dentro de Harry, sentindo as paredes úmidas e quentes fazerem pressão contra eles. Ele roçou a próstata de Harry com a ponta de seus dígitos e Harry nunca se sentiu tão bem com míseros dedos dentro dele.

Louis parecia saber o que estava fazendo, ele sabia exatamente onde tocar, exatamente onde massagear e Harry estava indo a loucura, rebolando contra os dedos do alfa.

– Você gosta tanto de ser preenchido, não gosta Harry? – Louis começou a falar com o rosto enfiado no pescoço de Harry, roçando os dentes contra a pele leitosa do ômega que parecia ser feita de luz das estrelas.

A fusão dos dois parecia ser feita de luz das estrelas.

A entrada de Harry se contraiu quando Louis o acertou em cheio em seu ponto, fazendo o ômega amolecer nos braços do alfa.

Louis queria cuidar de Harry, queria marcá-lo, queria fazê-lo seu e acima de tudo queria fodê-lo.

Harry era tão lindo, sua pele leitosa carregava tatuagens que o deixava mais lindo ainda, tudo no ômega era lindo. Seus cabelos cacheados caíam em cascata sobre suas omoplatas, seus traços eram perfeitamente delineados e desenhados como uma obra de arte. Tão... Harry.

Louis agarrou a borda da cueca de Harry que tinha um logo escrito "Chat Plaisirs" com uma mão enquanto com os dedos da outra ele continuava a massagear o interior do ômega.

Harry fez um movimento rápido para se livrar da peça molhada e voltou para o colo do alfa, que agora já estava pelado também, com as calças descidas até os joelhos.

Harry sentia a excitação de Louis correr por suas veias e artérias como sangue assim como Louis também sentia a de Harry. Eles apenas sabiam e sentiam como se fossem ligados por algum laço matrimonial (como uma marca), mas não eram.

– L-Lou... apenas... me encha... por favor...

E eles não precisavam de prenúncios ali. Louis não precisava mostrar pra Harry que ele talvez poderia vir a ser o melhor porque para o ômega ele já era o melhor.

Louis posicionou a glande de seu pênis na entrada de Harry, que piscava e implorava pelo pau do alfa.

O alfa deu um impulso leve com a cintura e só o começo de seu pênis entrou em Harry. Louis sentiu a pele molhada e macia de Harry se arrepiar, cada parte dela, como se a abstinência do ômega estivesse finalmente sendo saciada.

Mas Louis estava malvado, nem mesmo ele estava se entendendo. Ele queria que Harry sentisse mais vontade, ele queria maltratar o ômega não no jeito ruim.

Ele então tirou o pênis da entrada de Harry, que sentiu uma pontada insuportável em sua cavidade que já estava se modelando para o pau do alfa.

Harry choramingou de novo.

– Você quer isso, babe? – Louis sussurrou com tesão em sua voz. – Você quer? Então por que você não me pede?

– Lou... Por favor...

– O que você quer? – Louis mordeu a orelha de Harry, que se arrepiou novamente.

O pênis do alfa estava pincelando o vão entre as nádegas de Harry, roçando na entrada do ômega que soltava mais de seu lubrificante natural, fazendo com que a água da piscina cheirasse a rosas.

– Eu quero... que você me foda... tão forte... – Harry fez uma pausa, arranhando os ombros de Louis aos poucos. – Quero que você me encha.

– Então é isso... – E Louis deu um impulso forte, invadindo o ômega com o seu pau e acertando em cheio a próstata dele – ... que você quer?

Harry pareceu ter perdido os sentidos por cinco segundos pois quando ele se sentiu finalmente cheio pelo pênis de um alfa – de Louis –, seu corpo entrou em combustão espontânea e seus ossos e músculos pareciam não funcionar mais.

Ele não raciocinava mais, a água da piscina parecia lava contra seu corpo que estava em um êxtase misturado com um prazer intenso.

Os olhos de Louis não eram mais azuis e sim negros, profundos, como se sugassem toda a matéria ao seu redor. Ele não parecia mais ser o garotinho inocente de óculos que não sabia o que fazer no sexo. Ele agora parecia experiente.

Ele deixou o pau parado apertando a próstata de Harry por alguns segundos antes de tirá-lo por completo, que fez com que a cabeça do ômega despencasse em seu ombro.

Harry gemia palavras desconexas e soltava suspiros profundos.

Ele estava quase enlouquecendo. Puta que pariu.

– A-Alfa... Sim... isso... tão... foi... tão bom... por favor...

– Olhe só para meu doce ômega, não conseguindo nem formar uma palavra direito – Louis sussurrou. Ele parecia estar sob uma sombra negra, ele parecia estar em uma segunda personalidade. – Você gosta quando eu faço isso?

E ele fez de novo, fincando todo o seu pênis na cavidade apertada e úmida de Harry.

Só que ao invés de ficar parado, ele deu exatamente cinco estocadas, todas que encontraram perfeitamente o ponto de Harry. Era como se a próstata do ômega sugasse o pênis de Louis exatamente para ela. Como se houvesse uma ligação. Como se fossem ímãs.

Após a quinta estocada ele saiu novamente por inteiro de Harry, que ofegava e gemia demasiadamente desconexo. Nada no ômega fazia mais sentido. Era como se ele estivesse bêbado, embebido na luxúria e lubricidade, como se estivesse se afogando em Louis.

Harry queria pertencer a Louis, aquele instinto enérgico fazia-o querer ser submisso ao alfa, queria que ele o marcasse, queria que ele controlasse cada ponto de prazer em seu corpo, que o guiasse exatamente para o caminho do inferno.

Sob o instinto, Harry agarrou os cabelos de Louis e o puxou com força para o seu pescoço, fazendo o alfa afundar o rosto no vão entre sua clavícula e sua mandíbula, exatamente no local onde um alfa marcava seu ômega.

Louis encavou-se novamente em Harry, dessa vez estocando mais leve, mas mantendo a rigidez. As estocadas faziam com que a água da piscina se agitasse, criando pequenas ondas que quebravam à medida que se aproximavam das paredes.

Cada vez que Louis entrava mais fundo, a próstata de Harry era surrada em diferentes posições, fazendo com que cada uma mandasse choques intensos de prazer por todo o corpo do ômega, dando-o exatamente o que ele queria.

Harry ainda segurava os cabelos de Louis no lugar, fazendo com que o cheiro que emanava de suas glândulas inebriasse o alfa.

Louis estava longe da lucidez com seu pênis sendo apertado cada vez mais pelas paredes molhadas de Harry e com o cheiro que o ômega estava liberando, embebedando o alfa.

Ômegas no cio liberam um cheiro especial, mas ômegas entregues sob o instinto, que querem ser marcados, soltam um cheiro especial vindo de seu pescoço.

E aquele cheiro era um absurdo para Louis, que sentia os dentes formigarem e ficarem mais pontudos.

– M-Morde... Me... morda... alfa...

Louis sabia que Harry não queria ser marcado de verdade, ele, assim como o ômega, era jovem e tinha muito com o que se preocupar em sua vida. Ele estava absorto em sua excitação e luxúria, mas bem lá no fundo ele estava consciente, ele sabia das consequências.

Harry estava agindo sob impulso e instinto, Louis também estava. E ele sabia que Harry não queria ser marcado de verdade, ele, assim como qualquer ômega em seu cio com um alfa, quer ter a sensação momentânea de que está sendo marcado, quer sentir algo como a ligação.

Então Louis roçou os dentes pontudos no pescoço de Harry, que se arrepiou novamente. Ele mordiscou lentamente e foi aos poucos afundando os dentes, sem ligá-lo de verdade.

E Harry parecia ter adorado, pois uma onda de adrenalina e tesão lhe percorreu, parando exatamente em sua entrada, que se contraiu e se modelou, pronta para receber o nó de Louis.

Mas Louis ainda não estava tão perto.

Ele agarrou o pênis de Harry, que estava esquecido, com sua outra mão e o massageou.

Harry gemia como se estivesse cansado, mas mesmo assim era um gemido gostoso, um gemido que Louis nunca esqueceria.

O alfa agarrou Harry pela cintura e o tirou de seu pau, beijando o ômega com força e intensidade, acabando por cortar o lábio do cacheado devido aos seus dentes que estavam levemente pontudos.

– Você leva meu pau tão bem, ômega – Louis murmurou, lambendo o sangue que escorria do pequeno corte no lábio de Harry. – Tão bom pra mim, tão submisso ao seu alfa, querendo ser marcado... Tão necessitado...

– S-Sim... Alfa...

Louis o levou para a escada da piscina, onde o sentou lá.

– Fique de joelhos para seu alfa, ômega.

Harry gemeu e se pôs de joelhos, empinando sua bunda para Louis, que se deliciou com a visão da entrada rosada do ômega, escorrendo um líquido transparente e oleoso. Ele queria mais, mais... ele queria ser preenchido de novo. Mais.

E Louis o daria tudo.

Mas antes ele queria prová-lo.

E ele não tardou em afundar seu rosto no sulco entre as bandas de Harry, que perdeu completamente a força de seus braços, acabando por ficar apoiado pela testa na borda da piscina.

– Arghhh! – o ômega gemeu, empinando mais sua bunda e arqueando mais o seu corpo para Louis, ficando totalmente naquela posição submissa para seu alfa. – Isso... Sim... por favor... alfa... Hmmm...

Louis estava com a língua completamente enfiada na entrada de Harry e rodeava o ômega por dentro, sentindo o cheiro de rosas incandescente emanar dele.

Harry nunca tinha sentido nada igual. O movimento com a língua que Louis fazia, as sugadas que o alfa dava nas bordas de Harry... Céus!

O ômega levou a mão até os cabelos de Louis, puxando-o com força, como se quisesse fundir a boca do mais novo com sua entrada. E Deus, ele era tão bom nisso.

– Alfa... tão bom pra mim... tão gostoso... me lambendo... tão bom...

Harry choramingava enquanto falava. Ele não tinha noção das coisas desconexas que saiam de sua boca.

Louis cuspiu no vão de Harry e assistiu a saliva escorrer da fissura rosada do ômega até seu testículo e se perder ali.

Ele deixou mais saliva escorrer de sua boca, deixando Harry mais molhado do que ele já estava, antes de se pôr de pé e posicionar seu pau na entrada do ômega novamente.

– Tão gostoso, ômega, tão saboroso...

Harry lamuriou e se empinou para Louis, que enfiou-se novamente na cavidade apertada do ômega.

Ele não tardou em começar a estocar, fazendo barulho na água cristalina da piscina que refletia a luz do luar.

Harry sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados por Louis, que se afundava cada vez mais no ômega. Ele deixou-se ser puxado pelo alfa, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do mesmo e ficando de joelhos.

Mais uma vez o ômega mostrou o pescoço para Louis, que nunca quis tanto marcá-lo.

Os dentes cutucaram seus lábios novamente e formigaram até que Louis os levou para o pescoço de Harry novamente e os afundou na região, tomando cuidado para não marcá-lo de verdade.

Logo o alfa começou a distribuir mordidas por todo o pescoço de Harry, que gemia profundamente a cada abocanhamento do bronzeado.

Até que uma das mordidas foi um pouco mais forte e Harry soltou um pequeno uivo, abafado pela mão de Louis que se posicionou em sua boca.

– Shhhh ômega, não quero que ninguém saiba ainda que estou te reclamando para mim. – É claro que tinham as mentiras, as palavras sujas em sentido figurado, o que faziam com que Harry se sentisse melhor ainda. Ele pertencia apenas ao alfa e a ninguém mais.

– Yeah... Lou... – Harry gemeu contra a mão de Louis, que fez menção de tirá-la mas foi segurado pelo ômega.

Harry adorava ser submisso. Ele amava aquela sensação

E Louis tinha que dar à ele.

Ele segurou Harry pela cintura enquanto sua outra mão tapava a boca do ômega, que agora se sentia mais a vontade para gemer alto e soltar pequenos uivos devido a mão de Louis abafando os sons.

Louis mordeu exatamente no mesmo lugar onde um pequeno hematoma se formava de outra mordida e Harry amoleceu-se com a pequena dor aguda que aquilo causou.

E lá estava a entrada do ômega se moldando novamente para receber toda a extensão de Louis, que não tardou a aumentar a intensidade dos movimentos, sentindo seu nó começar a inchar.

Ele estava na beirada, ele sentia.

– Isso ômega... tome todo o meu nó... sim... – Louis sussurrava, agarrando agora a mandíbula de Harry com força, que tinha a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

A feição de Harry era uma mistura de prazer com submissão, a boca aberta em um perfeito "O" e os olhos revirados. E Louis o achava lindo, Deus, como ele achava.

Ele estocou mais forte e Harry começou a mover sua bunda também contra o pênis de Louis.

E Louis não aguentou. Aquele maldito ômega atrevido e gostoso.

Louis deixou seu nó vir, preenchendo toda a cavidade de Harry com seu líquido leitoso e espesso e com a base de seu pau.

E aquele momento de ligação era perfeito.

Sentir as paredes de Harry modeladas para receber todo o seu nó era absurdo, era um prazer de outro mundo.

Os gemidos de Louis e Harry se misturaram, os dois apenas soltando os sons que vinham de seus interiores, soltando toda a adrenalina em forma de orgasmo e não tardou muito para Harry liberar o seu também.

E eles ficaram ligados ofegantes pelo que pareceram dois minutos antes do nó de Louis desinchar e desprender Harry.

E ele logo pegou o ômega pela cintura, virando-o para si e o sentando sobre seu colo, beijando-o logo após.

Eles eram perfeitos, como se todos os anjos cantassem canções celestiais ao redor deles, como se todas as estrelas brilhassem apenas para os dois, como se seus corpos naquele momento tivessem sido feitos de luz e poeira estelar.

E Louis não contava com as fungadas que estavam sendo liberadas por Harry. Ele estava... chorando?

– Ei... O que foi, Harry? – Louis perguntou, seu instinto protetor preenchendo seu coração.

Harry continuou a chorar, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Louis e murmurando palavras e frases do tipo: "eu não sei como isso foi acontecer" e "é culpa minha, eu devia ter visto com mais calma".

Louis já estava preocupado àquela altura. Faziam uns vinte minutos desde o fim da transa deles.

Harry estava arrependido de ter transado com Louis? O que estava acontecendo?

– Harry... estou ficando preocupado.

Então Harry olhou para Louis, seus olhos verdes manchados pelo vermelho incandescente do choro, pelas veias preenchidas de sangue naquele local.

Louis tinha lido que o sangue venoso era mais bonito que o arterial, mesmo que fosse um sangue pobre e cheio de impurezas, ainda assim o mais vermelho e mais lindo.

– Harr...

– Eu estou grávido Louis. E é de você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOU! JOGUEI, CUSPI, VOMITEI ESSE FINAL KSKJJSKKJ.  
> E é ÓBVIO que esse final pede uma continuação não é mesmo? Eu pensei nesse plot desde que eu escrevia o começo do capítulo anterior, eu sempre quis jogar algo do tipo "Louis que acabou de sair da adolescência engravida sem querer seu primo de consideração Harry que já tem praticamente uma vida feita". Eu amo conflitos, pessoal, sério, e eu amo desenrolar eles.  
> Não sei se vocês lembram que o Harry tinha dito no capítulo anterior para Louis que "estava tudo bem ele gozar dentro pois ele tomava comprimidos". Pois é, vejam só.  
> Comentem o que vocês acham que eles deviam fazer e o que vocês acharam do capítulo aqui.  
> Amo cada uma de vocês sério, leio cada comentário que vocês deixam nas minhas histórias, tento responder todos mas não dá kkk.  
> Não esqueçam de votar e de indicar a one pras amigas tb baterem uma siririquinha pq né rs, se masturbar é mt bom.  
> Enfim, até a próxima one ou próximo capítulo extra ou próximo extra de outra one, who knows. Não esqueçam de votar.  
> Beijos, Gabriel <3


End file.
